Ice Cream
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Jim's bored, and there is a supply of ice cream nearby. What happens when you mix a mischivious bored teenage boy, and ice cream, and several sticky condaments? Nothing good. But something very funny. I do not own Treasure Planet. R&R


Jim Hawkins looked around the RLS Legacy with bored eyes. He had finished all of his chores, and was free for the rest of the day, excusing dinner. What was he to do? He was the only kid there, and Captain Amelia, who actually seemed like she could be remotrly fun with her sense of endless sarcasam and smart remarks, was busy so he couldn't ask her to 'teach him' how to drive a longboat.

She had the authority of them after all. Then he spotted Silver, and got an idea. He snuck down to the galley, and after a quick search through the cubbords, found a whip cream, pie, carmel, and chocolate sauce. And he also knew of the ice cream in the celler. These were all once a month treats for a change from the normal purps, bread, stew, nothing really sweet.

But he had to have a crowd. He just had to. So he took the ice cream, and piled it in the bucket. He then topped it with the gooy, sticky carmel, and chocolate sauce, smashed the pie on top, hideing the tin, and useing a whole tub of whip cream.

He then hid this between many other crates in the celler. He came above deck, and looked around. All rope that he could see was in use in some way or another.

"I could just take down a solar sail..." Jim mumbled. Then thought how he would get it back up. "Nah." he dismissed the idea.

Then he saw the captain talking to Mr. Turnbuckle, the eight legged, or armed, or both, alien. Maybe she had some rope to spare. Who knows, if she asked he could always give a false answer and hope for the best. He walked up, and waited for them to finish talking,

"Now, I hope you understand Mr. Turnbuckle. I'll leave the newly cordinated map here for you just in case." Turnbuckle saluted her,

"Ay Captain." He said. She turned, and saw Jim Hawkins stareing at her. _'Odd, normally he seems to avoid me.' _She walked to his side,

"Do you want something Mr. Hawkins? Or are so bored you find easdropping on navagational conversations entertaining?"

The boys ears redded. "Heh, heh. Uh, no Ma'am. I was just wondering if you knew where there's some extra rope? I kinda need it for...something." Amelia raised an eyebrow,

"Something?" She said.

_'Great job genius! Think of something!' _

"Well uh...Silver wanted me to practice some more knots, but all the rope we used before is being...used." Amelia crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh really?" Jim just nodded. She contomplated it. He could either be up to trouble, or be telling the truth. Honestly with this lad it was hard to tell. She shrugged,

"Alright. In my stateroom there is some extra rope in the chest by the bookshelf on the right. Just return it when your done with it."

Jim smiled, "Ok, thanks Captain!" He said, and ran off. After entering the stateroom, he looked around and easily found the chest. He tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" He pulled it again, and again, still no use.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim jumped, causing him to fall flat on his back. "Ow..." He groaned and sat up. He looked to see the captain's first mate Mr. Arrow.

"Oh, hi Mr. Arrow!" Jim waved slightly. He raised an eyebrow,

"What are you doing here Mr. Hawkins?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah I needed some rope that isn't holding something up or anything and the captain told me to get some from this chest, but it won't open."

Mr. Arrow looked at the chest, and laughed, then bent down, and flicked off a latch on the front that was easily visable to most people.

"I think it would have helped to un latch it first." He said.

Jim's face redded. He opened the chest and took out some rope, and closed the chest. "Thank you Mr. Arrow, sir." he said, and ran off. Mr. Arrow just shook his head, and went to study the map on the captains desk.

Jim too the rope, and went down to the galley. He set up the rope in a trip wire fashion, but in such a way that the person must be very large to trip it. hooking it through a couple of the empty hangers used for food normally. Now all he had to do, was wait.

**Later that night: **

Jim looked around. The entire crew was here. Except for Silver. The ice cream, and pie filled bucket was hidden out of sight, and the trap was set. Now all he had to do was wait for Silver. He saw a tall shadow comeing down the galley stairway. He grinned.

_'This is it!' _

Then the figure came out of the stairway, and Jim looked like he'd just been told the gallows was his next stop. There was Mr. Arrow, and Captain Amelia, talking to each other as they proceeded forward. They rarely came to the galley for dinner, or any reason at all beside to give a lecture of some sort.

Arrow, being a 8ft Cragorian, probably weighed the same, or more then Silver. Jim was about to jump to stop him, but it was to late. Arrow took the last step, and tripped the wire. He looked up, and was immidetly covered in gallons of ice cream, carmel, chocolate sauce, whip cream, and one pie.

The whole crew froze, waiting what was going to happen. Arrow wiped the ice cream from his eyes, and blinked. Suddenly there was laughter. Everyone looked in the direction of the laughter, and were shocked to see it was Captain Amelia, who was leaning against a table and gasping for breath. She looked up at the ceiling, then at Jim,

"So thats what you needed the rope for!" She said, and continued laughing, everyone else joining in.

Arrow scraped some ice cream from his shoulder, and slapped it on Amelia's head. She stoppped laughing, everyone continued. She glared at Arrow playfully, this was extremly unorthadox, and a total waste of ice cream, but you had to take a break and have some fun sometimes.

Silver walked in just then, and blinked. He walked around the tables and got a full view of the ice cream covered Captain, and First mate. He looked at the two, who were laughing along with the rest of the crew,

"Eh? 'Twat I be missin' 'ere?" He asked Scroop, who was still laughing.

"T-that cabiiiiin boooooy." He hissed between laughter. Silver glared at Jim, who shrugged,

"It was meant for you." Jim looked at Captain Amelia, and Arrow. They were now laughing while wipeing the ice cream from themselves with some towels,

"Besides, I think they enjoyed it. The Captain looks like she never laughed more." Silver looked at the Captain. True, very true what the boy said. He just shook his head, and smiled at Jim,

"Well Jimbo, be ready 'te clean 'tat up after dinner." Jim just nodded.

A few minutes later everyone was eating. Amelia, and Arrow had gone back to their own quarters. Jim had theroly enjoyed the outcome more then the possible one. After the crew finished dinner, Silver gave Jim a mop, and a bucket full of soapy water,

"'Ere are ye' old friends." Silver said, winking.

Jim just rolled his eyes with a half smile. He walked over to the spot on the floor that was covered with the ice cream concoxion. He sadly found that even after 4 hours with the mop, scrubbing pads, some of the few cleaning products beside soap that were on the ship, a scraping knife, and even a try with Silver's sword, and flame thrower settings in his arm, the carmel still refused to come off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. This is my entry for a contest on devinart. -crosses fingers- Pray that I win! <strong>

**R&R**


End file.
